Why don't you love me?
by Purplepowergurl
Summary: Spain fell in love with South Italy deeply. But there is someone in his way and it's Germany. The more he waits, the more he feels hate for the German. They could be so perfect together if Germany wouldn't be in his way. One sided Yandere!Spain/Romano Main Pairing is Germano. Contains Rape, i warned you.


Spain leans against the wall and sighs, he loves how Romano moves and walks, in fact he loves everything about him. He just looks so cute when pouting. All of that could be his if Germany wouldn't be in his way. He stalks him home everyday. Sometimes Romano walks home with his brother but mostly he walks with Germany, hand in hand. The Spanish brunette takes out his camera and makes several photos of his crush. Yes, he knows this is kind of creepy but it can't be more creepy than breaking into Romano's house and making pictures of him just to masturbate to them. Okay, he has done that several times but he doesn't do it anymore since Veneziano caught him and almost killed him with a kitchen knife. When the Southern Italian arrived at home safely, Spain went back to his house and pinned the pictures he made on his cork board. He looked at the dart board. There was a photo of Germany pinned on it and it was already full of tiny holes, where Spain threw darts on the picture. You could say he was almost lovesick and his need to get Romano became bigger and bigger. Well a rather sick thought came up in his mind but he will do everything to get him, even if he had to kidnap the poor Italian. He had a sick grin on his face as he searched for things to mix. He can make a tranquilizer by himself and no one would notice it anyways.

XXXX

Two days later at the World meeting. Spain sits on his chair just like everyone else but he hasn't forgotten his plan yet. They have a break currently and the Southern Italian goes to the toilet. Ah, there goes his target. Without anyone noticing, he quickly leaves and follows Romano. Just as Romano leaves the toilet, he was greeted with a syringe stabbed in his neck. The drug begins to work fast and the Italian collapses on the cold ground, before Spain pulls him up and carries him to the car, Spain had borrowed from a friend. Throwing a glance at the time, he closes the trunk. He was looking around, to see if anyone saw it. No one was there, so no one saw. Perfect.

XXXX

After the Meeting has ended, he walks to his car and drives home. He smiled as he remembers that Romano will be his soon. Romano opens his eyes as he realized that he can't see anything. His body shakes with fear as a hand strokes his cheek.

"Ah Romano~ How long i have waited for this. I love you so much"

"S-Spain? Why are you doing this to me?"

Tears of fear already run down Romano's cheeks.

"Romano~ There's no need to cry~"

Spain licks away the salty tears and strokes Romano inner thighs softly. The southern Italian didn't even try to fight, his body still feels numb by the drug. He couldn't even fight since his hands and legs are bound tightly against the wooden chair. Spain rips the blindfold off and grabs his face, making Romano look up to his emerald green eyes.

"Damn you are so sexy, Romano~ I could take you dry but i hate you hurt you, be glad i'm gentle this time~"

Spain covers his dark fingers with the lube and slowly rubs the outside of the southern Italians hole, who shivers at the contact.

"P-Please don't do this. Please, i beg you, i don't want to to that. Please!"

The Spaniard smirks at his begging and watches the tears stream down Romano's face.

"Too late now~ I will make you mine~"

The finger pressed against the ring of muscles and they slowly entered the unwilling body. A gasp of pain was heard.

"Still a virgin? What a wonder that Germany hasn't taken your virginity yet"

The fingers made a squishing sound as they moved their way inside of Romano.

"Please stop! It hurts!"

Spain pressed a third finger inside of it and rubbed against the walls, trying to find the place that will make him scream in pleasure. Suddenly Romano let out a surprised moan. The Spanish man knew that he found his prostate and smirks. He keeps on rubbing his fingers against Romano's prostate, making his body twitch with every movement. More tears spilled out and rolled down his cheeks as Spain pressed his member against Romano's hole. A cry of pain was heard as Spain fucks him roughly, without even noticing his pain. A rough thrust was hit against the southern Italians spot, making him moan loudly. Despite the fact that Romano is being fucked against his will, Spain's thrusts somehow make it enjoyable. Just when he was in thoughts, another rough thrust sent him over the edge, making him cum on his stomach and chest. Spain felt the Italian's walls twitch and filled him up with the sticky substance. As he pulled out, a train of cum and a hint of blood pooled out of the abused hole.

"Hey Romano, no need to be scared~ I will see you later~"

XXXX

Romano heard the door close. Sobbing, he sits on the wooden chair and tries to calm himself down, as he sits in complete darkness. Spain wakes up and remembers that Romano still sits in his basement. He opens the door with a tablet in his hand.

"Good morning~ i made you breakfast~"

Romano looks up and sees Spain standing there with the tablet full of food. He still didn't trust him after that. He blankly stares at the food, expecting it to be drugged.

"Oh come one Romano i would never drug the food i make, you should eat~"

He unties Romano's hands and feet.

"I will let you walk free but i will lock the door, i don't want you to escape~"

He puts the food down on a table that is located in the basement and leaves the room. Romano still didn't trust him but he had no choice but eat since he was almost starving from hunger. He is so glad that he can move again after being forced to sleep while sitting on this damn chair. But he already misses his brother and his German boyfriend. After he ate, he sits in a corner and begins to sob. How long has he been here? around one week? That doesn't matter, he lost count a long time ago.

XXXX

Veneziano's sobs could be heard in the whole meeting. How could his older brother just go missing like that? Germany spent the whole time asking every country if they saw just a hint of where Romano could be. He found some more information when he asked France.

"So France, have you seen any hint where Romano could be?"

"Well, not exactly where he could be but Spain wanted to borrow my car. When i asked him why, he told me he needs to transport something big."

Germany writes it on the paper. So every hint that several countries gave, lead to one Person and that is Spain.

"Veneziano? I think i know where he could be, we need to pay Spain a visit."

XXXX

Spain happily cooked as he thought about his dear Romano sitting in the basement. Suddenly there was a knock against his door. Spain opens the wooden door innocently.

"Oh Ita-chan, Germany, what are you doing here?"

Suddenly Veneziano pushed him back and held his hands against the Spaniards throat.

"Don't give me this "Ita-chan" Bullshit, where is my brother and what have you done with him?!"

While Veneziano holds Spain down on the ground, Germany tries to open the basement door.

"Too late, i burned the key~ he will always be mine~"

The Northern Italians hands were pressed against his throat, making him choke slightly. Germany looked at Spain with rage, but burned keys won't stop him. He runs towards the door, breaking it with his strength. Germany pulls the traumatized Italian in his arm, hugging him tightly.

XXXX

Two days later, The police has taken Spain with them, so he won't be near to Romano again. Veneziano smiled as he walked to the world meeting with his older brother. Romano slowly calms down from the shock, that happened just one week ago.


End file.
